


Drowning for Your Love

by OverlordWaffles



Series: Drowning For Your Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drowning, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Prompt Fill, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Snow and Ice, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls, wings hurtling him to the ground, through the ice and into the frozen depths. Will Dean get there in time to save him? Or will he be lost to the icy hands of death?</p><p>Prompt fill for Karovie for this photo: http://37.media.tumblr.com/ee0e54c6dbefb6d3984309924482ae52/tumblr_mv15aydm7w1stexv3o1_1280.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karovie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karovie/gifts).



He felt the ice crack against his shoulders as he plummeted through the water. He felt the water gush over him in one sudden, intense pull. His wings stretched and caught on the ragged edges of the hole he had just created on the surface of the lake. Black feathers were ripped from them as the water soaked into them greedily, dragging them down faster than it was dragging the rest of him down. He felt their weight twist him, the injured wing sinking towards the blackness of the depths below, the other stretched towards the small circle of light out of reach. He felt the icy chill permeate his being, soaking Jimmy’s clothes and clinging to his rapidly cooling skin. 

He let his eyes drift closed, black dots filling his vision as he he felt himself falling, falling...sinking. He had always feared this, the ocean, the water, the heavy weight of water clutching at him. He understood now why he had been so irrationally terrified of flying over the water. This, this was his end. He couldn’t swim, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. His body was battered and broken and he was so tired. 

His only regret was that Dean and Sam would never know. They would call for him and he’d never come and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was too heavy, made for the sky and the clouds, for the spring rain, not the winter’s ice. He could feel the prickles of sensation ripple through his vessel, agonizing. He was closer to human than angel on most days, and he didn’t have the strength left to will himself away. He would fall to pieces if he tried.

He wanted to scream, to cry, to kick and punch and destroy. He had failed! He had failed Dean, and now the hunter would never know that he was dropping deeper and deeper, to find his rest in the icy depths of this crystal covered lake. He wondered where he had landed, if anyone would find him when the summer came. Better not to worry about it. 

He stretched his less injured wing in one last futile effort, praying for his father to send him a miracle, to send him Dean. When he felt only icy chunks caress the tips he let out a despairing wail in his mind, curling his wings in towards himself. 

His eyes jolted open as he felt the ripple of water around him, head turning towards the surface. He couldn’t see a thing as a shape blocked out the light. His consciousness was fading, water already filling his lungs and freezing his core. 

He felt firey agony course through him as something grabbed on to his wing, pulling, dragging it back up, towards the surface. He twitched helplessly, trying to get his wings to move, to help, maybe even just to get free of the agony so he could drown in peace. Instead he felt hands dig in hard, drawing them both closer, one strong arm wrapped around him, under his shoulders, tucking his heavy form into the quickly fading warmth of the his saviors side. Without thinking, he wrapped himself around that heat, eyes closed as he pressed in close to the hum of the soul within. He felt strong legs kick, trying to drag them back to the surface.

It was taking too long, he was too heavy, if he held on he would drown this man with him. With reluctance he tried to pull his arms away, tried to push the man upwards, towards the surface. He was stopped by a painful grip to his wing, and he turned pained eyes towards the man’s face for the first time, only to see green glared back at him and an angry set to those familiar lips. He wanted to wail, to weep. He had prayed for Dean, but this was unfair.

He would drag Dean to the depths with him if he kept trying. His wings were too heavy, dragging them both down. Dean just leaned in, pressed their foreheads together briefly and kicked again hard, clutching at Castiel battered form. He wouldn’t give up.

Castiel wanted to curse his foolishness, but instead he held closer, weakly drawing on his final remains of strength and pushing his shattered wings into one giant sweeping movement, pushing them upwards. He felt the barely warmer water around their bodies from being closer to the surface, but he knew no more, blackness claiming him as he begged God to save Dean Winchester. Begged his father to make Dean let got, to take the gift of his final energy and grab on to that shattered, splintered ice and save himself. 

Dean was stubborn to the core though, and as Castiel’s consciousness fled him he did in fact grab the edge of the ice, ignoring the sharp slice across his palm as he dragged Castiel’s dead weight up, hefting him over his shoulder as he surfaced, gasping for air as the icy water threatened his grip. He growled low as he felt Castiel’s form sinking away from him despite his grip and so he tugged, grabbing the layers of fabric around his throat as he hooked one arm over the edge of the icy hole. He dragged Cas’ head above the water at last, tears burning his eyes as he saw the blue color creeping over his features. 

“D-d-don’t y-you f-f-fucking d-dare, you b-big a-ass b-bird.” He growled out on chattering syllables, the cold sinking into him fast. He hefted Castiel up with a groan, nearly slipping and falling back in. He didn’t give up, roughly wedging one of his knees up between Cas’ legs, ignoring the potential pain Castiel would feel from a knee to his crotch when he woke up for the hope of leverage as he hefted Castiel, wings and all, out of the water.

He managed, at last, to get Castiel most of the way out of the water, his own breath struggling out of his chest. He pushed Castiel’s feet up, out of the water before scrambling to drag himself up. His grip slipped and he sank under with a startled gasp, water flooding his throat as he tried to get his stiff limbs back to the surface. He gagged as he got his head above water again, teeth chattering loudly as he dug his fingers into the ice and snow and forced his body up and out of the water with a painful groan, his blood staining the feather crusted snow from his palm. 

“A-a-alright, you s-s-stupid b-bastard.” He grabbed Cas’ arms and dragged him three stumbling steps from the edge of the hole, collapsing down besides the unmoving form of his best friend as his lungs labored for air, icy water rattling his chest. He gagged up more water, feeling it rattle in his every breath as he crawled around to Cas’ side, straddling his waist so he wouldn’t be kneeling on crooked, patchy black wings. He ignored the part of him that wanted to focus solely on the majestic things now laying limply across snow, remembering how they looked struggling to fly and guide Castiel to safety as he plummeted through the sky. The terror he’d felt was immense, and it had taken him too long to make his way through the snow to the lake side and get to the gaping wound in the ice. 

He pressed his hands roughly into Cas’ chest and growled at himself for his shaking limbs. “Come on, C-cas.” He hissed, praying Sam would get here soon. He pressed in deep, counting to thirty in his head before leaning down, grabbing Cas’ head, tilting is back, clamping his nose, and breathing air into still lungs. He set his hands back in place and bit back the despair trying to make him fumble. “C-come on b-buddy. T-this is a shitty w-way to go. Breath. C-come on, Cas, p-please.” He stumbled to press two more breaths to ice cold lips, fingers barely wanting to cooperate as he pinched and then settled back to frozen clothes. He had to get those off, soon, of both of them, but first he needed Cas breathing. 

“Damn it, Cas!” He pushed his weight into every compression, vaguely aware of the roar of a car close by, the sound of a door opening and closing. Sam was still so far away, and fuck, was he cold. He was so cold, and Cas wasn’t responding and he couldn’t lose Cas like this, not like this. The sound of him crashing through the ice had been terrifying, echoing across the lake, and Dean hadn’t known sheer panic like that until he’d seen the tip of Cas’ wing struggling for the surface and sinking away from him too fast as he stripped off his shoes and ran towards him with a scream stuck in his throat. “C-cas, come on...please...G-god...please…” His arms were shaking so badly that he couldn’t coordinate them any longer, vision dancing with the edges of his consciousness trying to pull him down to lay in endless sleep with the broken angel beneath him. He collapsed over Cas’ chest, a sob stuck in his throat, curling stiff fingers into cold, lifeless wings. 

“P-please.” He begged, bringing one shaking hand up to Cas’ cheek and holding it, bringing their foreheads together before pressing a tender, helpless kiss to unmoving lips. “I n-never got to t-tell you...p-please, Cas.” He whispered against blue lips before feeling his own limbs give out, darkness swallowing him as the cold sank deeper and deeper into his bones.


End file.
